


Is This Thing On?

by buzzbug82



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part-time waitress observes as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1-23

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a picture of Darren at a diner with a coffee and my overwhelming respect for people who works in customer service and met celebrities but keep silence for the sake of respecting the celebrities's privacy.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr but I decided to edit it.

_Inspired by[this](http://fadedrecords.tumblr.com/post/28011465951/092-100-darren-criss) picture._

 

**Day 1**

This is it. She finally gets a job. It doesn’t pay much, really. But at least it covers her flat rent. Her student’s loan can’t even cover half of her expenses (seriously how much can a text book cost?), much less pay for a rent. Staying in the dorm is not an option. She had enough experience being bullied in highs school to know how much of a dick people can be, and she doesn’t want to end up with a psycho roommate just like in those thriller movies.

She is now a waitress at a little diner at the outskirt of the city. It’s still Los Angeles, and it’s still near Hollywood to be considered glamorous, but to be honest the diner is pretty lame and old. It’s small and quiet, not a bad place if you want privacy and hide out from the outside world. It got that little signboard with broken lights and moss green-colored door. The decoration in the diner is simple too; booths and tables line up along the large windows, tacky old records hanging on the walls, lame music playing softly in the background, but it will have to do for now. Besides, the boss is really nice. He is the cook and his wife sometimes come in to help in the kitchen. It is quite near to her flat too so it will not be a long journey home whenever she works late.

This might become a memorable experience; her very first part-time job in the city.

The bell chimes when a customer walks in and she beams in delight as she greets her first customer. Her first customer is an old man that smells weirdly like lemonade with a toothless grin.

She sighs; this will be a very long day.

 

**Day 4**

It’s nearly 10pm and she is exhausted. There was a group of college students came in a while ago and almost destroyed the diner with their boisterous loudness. She decides to end her shift and go home early, have small dinner and go to sleep.

That’s when two customers come in. The diner hardly had any customers; and when there is it’s usually that old man that smells like lemonade or that mid-thirty man who likes to sit alone with his book or random strangers who just came into the city and happened to stumbled into the diner, or that group of college students that will never even dream of coming back to the old lame diner again.

That is why she is surprise to see the two men and glares at them quite begrudgingly because she wants to go home and these two are not helping. The boss’s wife took an early leave because she was sick, and if she leaves too, the boss would have to deal with customers himself. Sure, it's only two people but she doesn’t have the heart to do that since it is her job to wait on tables.

They sit at the booth by the window, facing each other. She goes to take their orders.

They look familiar though, but she can’t put a finger where she had seen them before.

The first man has black curly-hair and big brown eyes and a tacky pink sunny hang on his shirt. The second man is quite pale, with grey eyes (wait is it blue?) and brown hair.  They look so different and even their personality seems to contradict each other; but one thing for sure, they never lost track of their conversations. The two are constantly talking and laughing and only stop to swallow their food. She almost worries that they would choke on their food. How on earth can two people laugh that much?

It’s nearly three in the morning and now she’s in really bad mood.  Her boss just laughs and tells her to go go home, that he can close up by himself after the two customers leaves. Seriously, just go home already you two!

 

**Day 10**

She sees those two again. As usual, they will cast a quick glance around (there’s only one customer besides them at the moment; that old man who smells like lemonade. He really loves to eat here) so they take their usual seat, she goes to take their orders, they order the same thing, and they start talking and laughing for three hours.

This happened three times in the last past week.

She has no idea why they like this diner so much that they keep coming back though.

 

**Day 12**

“Come on, Chris. Order something else besides diet coke! They’re so unhealthy.”

“Don’t insult my diet soda.”

“I did not insult your precious diet soda, I’m advising you.”

“I’m not taking advice from someone who  screams like a five-year-old girl on set today, Darren.”

“Fuck you! Cory was scary, man! He’s big and I’m quite sure he’s threatening me bodily harm when I went to you for a hug. I need my hug, I was hug-deprived!”

“Cory is a teddy bear!”

“Now you’re just lying.”

She clears her throat to get their attention. “So, what will your order be today? The usual?”

“Yes, the usual, please.” The one called Chris smiles sweetly and pass the menu back to her. “And bring me _two_ diet cokes.”

Darren rolls his eyes.

She smiles in amusement and nods, leaving the two talking for hours again.

Well if they decide to make this diner a regular place, at least she knows their names.

 

**Day 23**

She always works early on the weekend. She begins at 7 am and end at 12 or maybe even 2 in the morning. She doesn’t have many friends and since she has nothing to do besides studying or finishing her assignments she figures she better be working anyway to make more money. Surprisingly, Chris and Darren also come early that day, at exactly 8 am.

“Wow, this is different,” she smiles as she gives them the menu.

Darren grins widely, though she notices the dark circle under his eyes. “We actually just came back from work and we’re so fucking hungry,” he shrugs and takes a sip from his water.

“You guys must be exhausted,” she replies sympathetically. Darren nods. He orders bacons and eggs for the both of them with some tea and hot chocolate.

“No coffee?” she asks, glancing next to Darren. Chris has started dozing off ever since he walks into the diner.

“He doesn’t drink coffee,” Darren smiles, giving back the menu. “And I’m good, had to get this guy back home anyway,” he pats Chris’s shoulder fondly.

“Okay,” she goes to place the order and waits while her boss starts cooking. The diner is empty besides her and the two customers. Chris apparently already dozed off and drooling on Darren’s shoulder. Darren doesn’t seem to mind though, as he starts reading from a pile of papers stapled together.

It looks like a script though, are those two actors? They might be. This city is full with young, new actors. 

She stops as soon as the thought comes into her mind. She doesn't want to know. It’s enough that she knows her two customers’ names. She doesn't need to know what they do for a living. 

Her boss shoves a tray full of bacons and eggs into her hand, and another tray of tea and hot chocolate and a plate of muffins. She looks at him questioningly. He just smiles at her. So she smiles back and goes to serve their breakfast.

“We didn’t order muffins,” Darren says as he stares at the fresh-baked muffins. "Though it smells so good."

“It’s on the house,” she grins and walks away after Darren grins back at her and nudges Chris gently on the ribs to wake him up from his slumber and shoves him a plate of muffins.

 

TBC


	2. Day 31-102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part-time waitress observe as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that.

**  
**

**Day 31**

This time when Chris and Darren come for dinner as usual, they bring along a woman with them.

“So this is where you guys has been hiding from me,” the woman looks around as they sit at their usual booth. Her looks are rather judgemental as she scans the place but she learned not to take offence in that.

“We’re not hiding from you, Ashley.” Chris rolls his eyes and smiles at her as she comes to get their order. “The usual, please.”

The woman called Ashley raises her eyebrows when it suddenly hits her. “Oh my god, you guys are regular here?” Ashley shakes her head and looks at her, smiling sweetly and far off from the judgemental look she had earlier. “Give me whatever they are having.”

She nods and walks off the moment Darren burst into laughter. She can’t hear what they were saying but it sounds like an argument and she doesn’t want to listen to such a private thing.

The old man who smells like lemonade comes in a few minutes later after as she serves the food to Chris, Darren and Ashley.

“Hey, kid.” He greets her as he settles on his booth. “Give me a coffee and that slice of butter toast would'ya?”

“Sure thing, sir.” She quickly pours him a cup of coffee. The man looks over at the other booth just as Ashley and Darren laughs loudly. “I’m sorry, I can ask them to tone it down for you,” she replies quickly, glancing nervously at him. The old man just laughs.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m just happy to see such spirited youngsters, some people that I saw are so sad sometimes it makes me feel like hugging them.” he chuckles and gives her a warm look. “But of course, I don't want them calling the cops when a stranger suddenly hug them out of nowhere. I’m sure you have loud friends like those too.”

“Urgh,” she shifts on her heels. “No, I actually don’t.” Nor does she has a lot of friends to begin with.

“Oh,” he nods and sips his coffee. “Well, I guess many young people just don’t appreciate solitude like you do. You know, my wife and I used to be that kind of people,” he sighs. “Just like those two men over there, looking at each other like we’re the only people on earth and we just never stop talking. There's always something to talk about. It was fun.”

She chuckles behind her notepad, because that’s exactly what she saw Chris and Darren did. “So, your wife…?”

“Passed away,” his smile flatters a little but he looks serene and happy. “5 years ago, in fact. But it’s fine,” he quickly holds out his hand to her and pats her arm when she starts to get teary eyes and murmurs ‘sorry’s over and over again. “Had the most wonderful 60 years of my life with her, I don’t regret anything.”

Of course, she looks at the old man who smells like lemonade and toothless grin in a new light now.

And when Ashley left and leaves Darren and Chris running over scripts (yeah, she really sure that papers are scripts now, she took a peep, but never saw the title) until two in the morning, she sees them in a new light too.

 

**Day 89**

It’s been two months since she last saw Darren and Chris, so one night when the two men appears at the door when she is about to close up, she is kinda surprise.

“Oh we don’t know you’re closing up,” Chris’s wide blue eyes looks at her with a hint of disappointment.

“Yes, it’s almost 3 in the morning and I have class in 6 hours,” she groans at her watch and then turns back to them. “I haven't seen you guys in a while,”

Darren sighs. “We’ve been so busy this month, we barely get to hang out together anymore,” he has a guitar slings on his left shoulder and Chris is carrying a laptop.

“… I can pack a take away for you.” She finally replies while the two men are discussing about their next plan; Darren suggests they order that Chinese food they hate so much and crash at Chris’s place. “The boss already gone home, but there are leftovers in the fridge and I can heat it up and give it to you, he wouldn’t mind.”

“Really?” Darren’s face lits up at the thought of food.

“Yeah, it’s not much and it’s not the usual food you ordered, but if you want you can have it, you don’t even have to pay for it. They’re just leftovers.”

Darren and Chris thanked her and even though she refuses their payment, they finally convince her to take the tip. She sends them off at the front door and locks it before any late customer comes stumbling in. She is about to close the blinds when she takes in the two men getting in a car and drives off into the night and she swears before she turns away, she saw Darren sneaks a peck at Chris’s cheek.

And she swears she thought Darren was straight.

 

**Day 102**

She is cleaning the tables when the bell rings and Darren walks in _alone_ and sits at the usual booth. She is again, taken by surprise, but this time mixes with confusion that she almost forgets to take his order.

“Urm, the usual?” she asks carefully, taking out her notepad. Darren glances up at her but the smile that was usually plastered there is gone.

“No, just a coffee, please.”

Darren doesn’t usually order coffee, but she just nods. “Coming right up.” She goes to pour a hot coffee and after a moment of thinking, pour a spoon of cocoa into the cup before serving it to him.

He doesn’t even looks up, just murmurs a distinct ‘thank you’ and frowns. He has his legs crosses on the seat and stares at his phone that he puts on the table.

She tries really hard not to walk to him and asks him where is Chris. There are two ideas here; whether the reason Darren looks upset is because of Chris or it has got nothing to do with Chris at all.

Somehow she thinks it's the first one.

After two hours, he sighs, pockets his phone and leaves money for the coffee on the table and walks out. She quickly looks out the window as he drives off in his car.

Whatever happens between those two, she hopes they make up.

 

TBC 


	3. Day 103-193

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part-time waitress observe as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that.

 

**Day 103**

It is November. The air is getting cold and she has to wear three layers to work today, because the owner of her flat think it is a waste to turn on the heater during the day when everyone can just take a walk outside and enjoy the fresh air. Thank goodness the diner has an automatic heating system and she can finally takes off her coat and out-of-season scarf.

She stares outside the window as she sweeps the floor and her boss starts working on the stove. It is quiet on the street, not a single soul is stupid enough to walk around in this weather. At least not until LA decide to go warm again in maybe, the next two days. LA is so bi-polar. She hates it as much as she loves it.

“You still don’t have breakfast, right?” She jumps a little when she hears her boss behind her, and as she turns around he is holding a tray of coffee and a bagel. She smiles and takes it, the aroma of fresh bagel seeps into her being, making her feels warm and cozy. Until she hears the door bell rings and her famous two customers walks in, grinning widely. Each carries a bag and a guitar slings over Darren's shoulder. They each wears heavy jacket. 

The wide grin on Darren's face is such a contradiction to his sulky behaviour the other night.

She swears she gawks when she sees them but quickly regains her manner and closes her mouth, her lips twitching to a grin as widely as the two of them.

“That’s a nice smell, Steven!” Darren greets the boss as the boss salutes him playfully. Wait, they know each other?

“We have two of those, a cup of tea and coffee and some eggs,” Chris already lists his order and they sit at their booth, taking out each of their laptops, Darren props a guitar on his lap.

“Coming right up,” the boss starts walking off to the kitchen, leaving her alone on the booth as she finishes her breakfast.

There’s no customer for the rest of the day because of the weather, but Darren and Chris sit at the diner for almost four hours, Chris typing away on his laptop as Darren strums gently on his guitar, singing softly; creating a melancholy atmosphere at the diner as she sits at the barstool with a book and enjoys the tranquillity. At one time he sings an acoustic version of “Teenage Dream” and stares at Chris in open adoration. Chris blushes and shoves at Darren’s shoulder until they breaks into a fit of laughter.

She has no idea why Darren came alone at the diner the night before, looking sorrowful like someone just kicked his puppy, but she’s glad they resolve whatever happened between them and got back to being the best of friends.

 

**Day 161**

She just came back from a long holiday and she is so happy she doesn’t even mind that she has to work on New Year's Eve. She took weeks off from working as she had final exams to settle and due to her boss’s kindness for giving her space so she can study, she is positive she aces it well. Then its Christmas holiday and she went back home to Denver to spend it with her family.

So it’s been a while since she last saw Chris and Darren as well. Three days after Christmas, she comes back to work only to see them sitting on their usual booth with a small wrapped gift in each of their hands.

Seriously, don't these two has a home? She rolls her eyes affectionately as they waves at her and shouts "Merry Christmas!". She waves back, laughing and goes to start her work.

She doesn’t want to bother them but she is curious what they got for each other for Christmas, so she sneaks to the back to hang her brand new coat that she got from her sister and slides in her apron and pretends to add sugar and creamer at the counter. She thinks she's being discreet but her boss already snorts when she walks past him.

Chris and Darren exchange the gifts and counts to three before practically tearing off the wrapping paper. She can’t help but rolls her eyes at them.

Chris manages to open his gift first, and inside is a black wide leather cuff. Darren stops and looks straight at Chris’s face, waiting for his reaction.

“This…” Chris clasps the cuff around his wrist, feeling the smooth leather touching his skin. “I love it, thank you.” His eyes crinkles at the corner and his nose scrunch up in adorable way. “I never realize I need it until now.” He openly admires his gift. "Now I can hang that pendant I got here at the clip."

“Thank goodness,” Darren sighs and runs his fingers through his curly hair. “I thought you will hate it.”

“Come on, since when I hate your gifts?” Chris rolls his eyes. “I wear this plaid shirt you gave me more time than I’m proud of,” he pulls at the blue-white plaid shirt he’s wearing and Darren laughs. Then Chris gestures at his gift for Darren. “Open it.”

Darren seems to startle from his thought and tears his gaze away from Chris’s wrist where the bracelet fit him nicely and open his small box, where a silver ring with black lines circles around it.

“I- I know it's nothing, I don’t know if you like it or not, but… well, you already have thousand of guitar picks and another one will just be a useless addition, so…” Chris stutters and tries to reach for his diet coke just to have something in his hand to distract himself when Darren clasps his own hands over Chris’s.

“Thank you so much,” Darren mutters, looking absolutely breathtaking as his brown eyes gazes at Chris’s blue ones. Or is it green? Or grey? She is not sure anymore. “Though I’m mad about one thing,” he adds and the ring glides perfectly into his right ring finger.

Chris’s breathe hitch. “What’s that?”

“That you didn’t get a matching one for yourself,” Darren smiles and his thumb rubs gently over Chris’s knuckles. Chris heaves a sigh of relief and chuckles.

“We’re not a married couple, Darren. We don’t need matching rings,” he teases, his face lights up like Christmas tree and his cheeks turns a shade of pink. Darren just grins.

“Yeah, maybe not.” he mutters.

She finally decides she heard enough and walks into the kitchen where her boss looks up at her questioningly as if asking ‘what’s the matter’. She shakes her head to say ‘nothing’ but proceeds to thump her head on the nearest flat surface, which happens to be the kitchen island.

Oblivious idiots, she sighs.

 

**Day 164**

It’s 30 minutes before New Year, and she doesn’t have anywhere to go. She sits alone at the booth and watches the television as the reporter interviews people at Times Square about their New Year resolutions.

She can’t even see the fireworks because she has to work, that was the deal she made with her boss after taking weeks off for his exam and Christmas holiday. But there’s a twinge in her heart when she thinks about all her classmates gathering at a club to celebrate the New Year. There’s only her boss and his wife at the diner; their son decided to stay at Manhattan (she just found out they have a son) and she overheard the other day that Chris and Darren are having a New Year party with their friends that are called ‘Starkids’. She has no idea who they are but Chris squeals in excitement so it must be a promise of fun and excitement.

The door bell rings and she stands to greet her customers when suddenly all of her classmates come stumbling in carrying party hats, poppers, glitters, snacks and beers. She gawks at the scene.

“You don’t think we’re gonna let you off the hook, are you?” Jennifer, a brunette with blue eyes, her closest friend in the class even though they don’t hang out much, winks at her and shoves a can of beer into her hand. She quickly glances at her boss nervously, ready to be yell at for having party friends over at the diner, but her boss just laughs and asks a couple of guys if they want to turn on the speakers because it’s almost time for countdown.

They all cheers and in no time she is laughing along. “10, 9, 8, 7…”

She drowns her beer and counts along. “5, 4, 3, 2…”

“1! Happy New Year!”

 

**Day 193**

A month later, when she comes in for her night shift, she sees Darren and Chris at their booth, looking sad, and Darren has his head buries in Chris’s lap, Chris’s fingers gently rubs his back and mutters sweet nothing in his ear. The door sign is turns to ‘Close’ and she raises her eyebrows at her boss, but he just shrugs and quietly disappears into the kitchen.

It takes a moment for her to decide whether she wants to follow her boss or asks what happened to Chris, but it's clear that she will never choose the second option. She doesn’t want to bother them, so she slips into the kitchen quietly as well.

“What happened?” she asks the boss instead.

“Beats me,” the boss sits at his stool and peels an apple. “They both look terrible, Darren came first actually, then his phone rings and a few minutes later Chris came in and they both has been like that ever since. So I decide to close up for a while, at least until they are calm again.”

“I wonder what happened,” she leans against the wall, arms crosses and eyebrows twitch in worries.

“… Well, I heard Darren just broke up with his girlfriend.” The wife who has been standing at the sink silently the whole time exclaims in low voice.

She looks up at the wife, her eyes wide. Wait, Darren had a girlfriend? She thought he and Chris… oh well, looks like she’s wrong.

“Wait, do you guys know them? They know your name,” she narrows her eyes at her boss, then at the wife, waiting for an answer. Her boss and is wife smile simultaneously and honestly, it’s almost creepy.

“Kind of,” the wife answers. “We are the caterers at their work-place. Usually I'm the one who drives there to send the snacks.”

That explains why the wife almost never in the diner.

She has this terrible itch to ask where the work-place is, but decides she doesn’t want to know. She is not even sure if the two are really Hollywood actors as she thought they were and she doesn’t want to ruin it by knowing either.

All she knows is that her two loyal customers are slowly falling in love with each other, and it is enough.

 

TBC


	4. Day 211- 317

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part-time waitress observe as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that.

 

**Day 211**

The boss just asks her to keep an eye on the diner until he comes back. Apparently he has to settle something and help his wife with a delivery. The grin that the boss sent to her when she agrees blindly makes her a little confuse, but suddenly remembers that the delivery he's talking about might be a delivery to the work place where Chris and Darren are working. She shrugs and settles behind the bar, picking up a magazine to pass time.

That only leaves her with the diner alone. Jennifer asked her to meet at the nearby club because it’s Friday night and alcohol is in Jennifer’s first list of Friday night and she really doesn’t want to bail on her friend. She can use the dance and the music to have fun too. Alcohol is not really her scene. But dance and music does.

Thinking about music makes her think about songs, and that leads her to thinking about guitars, and long fingers strumming a guitar, and that long fingers shapes into a person who plays guitar while singing softly while staring in admiration at a man across him.

She wonders how Darren and Chris are doing,

She had never seen them after that fateful night she saw Chris comforting Darren.

She hopes they’re okay.

Her phone suddenly rings and she clumsily picks it up. "Hello?"

"Are you on tonight?" Jennifer's excited voice beams from the speaker she accidentally hit on.

"Sure, sure, I'll go. I'll just wait for my boss to come back and I'll go."

"Awesome, I'll come pick you up at the diner in say, an hour?"

"Make that two," she says, looking at the clock. "I'm not sure my boss will come back in an hour. He has a lot to do. Is that okay?"

"Sure, that sounds fine."

Two hours later, she finds herself in a club with loud music and bright spotlights and she laughs when Jennifer stumbles with her mojito. She herself has a glass of Long Island Iced Tea with her. The music is pretty good too and she likes it. Though the voice in that song who sings the cover of "Animal" is pretty familiar... Where did she hear that bef--

"I am so getting you drunk tonight!" Jennifer exclaims near her ear. She grins in amusement and rolls her eyes.

"Not on your life."

 

**Day 233**

"She said what?" she asks, wondered why one of Jennifer's friend who loves to hang out with them suddenly cancelled. She sips her coffee, glad that she has a day off so she can hang out and go shopping for the summer party that her classmates threw together.

"She said she got a ticket to go to this concert. She really likes that show, the one about singing show choir?" Jennifer looks at her, expecting her to answer. 

She makes a face and shakes her head. "I don't watch TV much, I usually spend my off time working or studying."

Jennifer grins. "Does that mean I'm corrupting you?"

She seems to be considering the fact and Jennifer playfully slaps her arm. They laughs and the topic about the concert is quickly forgotten.

 

**Day 317**

It is 4 days before summer holiday ends. She will get a week off as soon as college starts to get herself settles in her new classes. She even took up a class on psychology for human behavior as she thinks it’s a course that suits her. 

The door bell chimes and she turns to get to work, and a grin breaks on her face as soon as she sees that Darren is the one walking into the diner. 

He greets her with a big smile. He looks the same as always, with his black, curly mop, v-neck shirt, large and tacky sunglasses. There’s one thing that is missing though, or more likely one person.

“Hi, I thought this place is not cool for you to hang out anymore,” she teases him and he throws back his head, laughing.

“Clearly not, it seems like I will be coming back again shortly. This place is awesome, I love it." He says while making a grand gesture with his hands. "Chris and I were on this fucking awesome tour with the whole cast. We did concerts around the states and even Europe.” He adds, aware that she doesn't have any idea about his and Chris’s job.

“That’s sounds amazing,” so he and Chris are okay, that’s a relief.

“You bet it was. Listen, can I see Steven? I need to ask him a favor.”

The boss will not be back for a few more hours because he went to the bank. She is the only one taking care of the diner now; being a waitress and the cook since they know that it’s not rush hour yet and she can handle a customer or two (she learned how to cook a few dishes from the menu from her boss).

“I can pass your message to him for you, he’s not in for the moment.” She replies apologetically. Darren sighs.

“Well, shit, but if that’s the case… Okay, so can you ask Steven to close the diner for tomorrow’s night? I’ll pay double, of course, and give lots of tips.”

She shrugs. “I’ll ask him, but I don’t think it will be a problem. There are not a lot of people coming in the middle of the week anyway.” She stares at him questioningly. “Can I ask what the occasion is?”

Darren seems to be bashful for a moment before literally bouncing on his heels. “I’m bringing a date tomorrow night.”

“Ah,” she smiles, amused at his excitement. “I see. Well, I’m sure the boss wouldn’t say no. You’re his favorite customer. I even ask him if I can decorate the diner with candles and get a tablecloth for one of the booth for your romantic dinner. Maybe a rose, too, and wine?” she is getting pretty excited and she doesn’t even know who’s the lucky girl Darren is dating yet. Maybe the girl that he broke up earlier? Maybe they got back together?

Her smile flatters. Is Chris okay with this? Are these two still as oblivious as before?

Darren laughs again. “That sounds fucking awesome. He just turned 21 on May, so the wine will be no problem for sure. About the menu, just bring the usual for us. And I’m bringing my guitar. And tell Steven if I can hide it here first and then ask him to bring the guitar for me when I ask to, okay?” he looks at his watch and curses loudly. “Fuck, I got to go. Thanks for your help!” He waves and runs out, checking his phone and getting in the car before driving away.

She stares at the door, wide eyes unblinking.

Wait, _what?_

 

TBC


	5. Day 318- 319

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part-time waitress observe as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that.

 

**Day 318/319**

As promised, she decorates the diner with hundreds of candles and lit them up. They were everywhere; the tables, counter, floor; until the boss laughs at her for being too enthusiastic. The table that Chris and Darren usually sit is decorated with black tablecloth, white porcelain plates, gleaming utensils, wine glasses and candlelight stand where the boss’s wife is just about to put slim candles on it and lit them. The boss makes sure he has the guitar Darren trusted with him, a bottle of red wine and the food are ready to go. She however, doesn’t get the roses she intended to get to put on the table because Darren said he’s planning to get it himself when he came in earlier to give the guitar, so she bought a few daisies to put around the diner. 

As promised, Darren arrives with Chris at midnight.

He said it’s because it’s the only time they could get off their schedules.

She turns off the light, and the diner gleams with candles that one might not even realize that the lights are off.

Chris comes in first, shock marks his face when he sees how romantic the diner turns to. He obviously couldn’t control his amusement and delight, as he chuckles and turns to Darren who trails behind him, raising an eyebrow. Darren just smiles, and leads Chris to their table and sits.

Chris looks absolutely glowing; he’s definitely happy and carefree for the night and Darren just couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear and never takes his eyes off from Chris. They both clean up well; Chris in a grey vest that emphasises his narrow waist and Darren wears a shirt that clings to his broad shoulders.

She can feel her heart burst while looking at those two men, so she waits until Darren and Chris talks for a little bit before she goes to serve their food, before disappears back to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

When she sits at the kitchen island; wondering what topic would the two out there talk all night; the boss is busy talking with someone on the phone while the wife waits by him patiently with a concern look on her face. It puzzles her.

“Is everything all right?”

The wife turns to her and smiles reassuringly. “Oh it’s fine, we just have to be extra careful. Have you close all the shades and lock the front door?”

She stares at her, confused. “Yes, Darren booked the diner for the night so I lock the door and put up the ‘CLOSE’ sign so no other customers can come in.” she replies. “Careful of what?”

“Paparazzis,” the boss hang up the phone and joins in the conversation. “I just got off the phone with Ryan, he was worried. But this place is like; far off from their radar so those two should be safe,” he gestures at the door, obviously mentioning Chris and Darren.

She keeps silent, biting on her lower lips. The boss and the wife looks at her.

“…What?”

“You don’t have anything to ask?” the wife raises an eyebrow. “Like, who is Ryan, or who the hell are those two out there really are?”

She shrugs. She is curious, but she quickly pushes those curiosity away. There’s a reason why they said ‘curiosity kills the cat’, and she might have an idea of who those two are, she just not sure what show, what program, what celebrity status, but she honestly don’t want to know. Respecting others is the one thing that she knows will keep her going in this great, big world.

Besides, it will ruin the magic if she knows.

“No,” she stares back at the wife, determined. “No, I don’t.”

The boss smiles kindly and crosses his arms. “I guess this is why I hire you.”

She smiles back as the wife nods in agreement, her face relaxes and she puts a plate of mocha cake and another plate of cheesecake on a tray with two cups of tea. She quickly understands and stands up to serve the dessert.

When she walks out of the kitchen, Chris and Darren already finish their food and and now talking with low voices and drinking wine while leaning towards each other from the opposite of the table. They are so near they might be kissing if the candlelight stand is not on the way. It is so intimate that she feels guilty to intrude them.

"Enjoy your dessert," she says, serving the cheesecake for Darren and the mocha cake for Chris; just as Darren instructed earlier. She notices how Chris frowns for a brief before a smile quickly return to his face. 

"Urmm," she is just about to ask if Chris would like to change the mocha and she would gladly take another slice of cheesecake for him from the kitchen when Darren catches her eyes and shakes his head, smiling conspiratorially. She exchange glance from Darren to Chris but finally decides to keep her mouth shut and takes the empty plates to the kitchen.

"Here," she hears Darren speak up when she nearly reach the kitchen door and turns to them. Darren holds a fork with a bit of cheesecake at Chris. "I know you love cheesecake, Chris." 

Chris appears surprise, and so does she. But they both recover fast and as Chris smiles and leans forward to take a bite from Darren's fork and does the same for Darren with the mocha cake, she quickly walks into the kitchen and places the plates in the sink.

When the desserts are gone, Darren looks up and signals to the boss to bring him his guitar. The boss and her quickly walks out; the boss bringing the guitar and she clears off the plates. Darren takes the guitar, pulls a chair and his places it right in front of Chris. She can see how Chris blushes in embarrassment at the thought of being serenaded and she almost laughs but she doesn’t want to hurt their feelings, so she just holds it in. The boss pulls her away and they disappears back into the kitchen, but she doesn't want to miss on Darren singing so she peeks from the kitchen’s window.

"Are you seriously serenading me right now?" Chris's blue eyes shine with the candles light. Darren chuckles and wriggles his eyebrows and makes Chris laugh. 

"Blaine is not the only one who can be cheesy."

"You can't munch on Blaine, Darren."

"You get what you get," is his only reply as Chris roll his eyes at him.

Darren strums his guitar and starts to sing. She never hears that song before, so that must be Darren’s original.

“Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?”

The wife nudges her, catching her spying. She pouts but the wife just shakes her head and chuckles, walking away to do the dishes.

“The sun telling me the night is done  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun  
Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again  
  
And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all we need sweets every now and then…”

Darren winks at Chris and Chris blushes and laughs, making a gesture like “oh, you.” She puzzles, is this some kind of inside joke between them? It seems like those two has a lot of inside jokes that normal people can't understand.

“It's true, it's just a fantasy for two,  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better  
  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Don't you want the way that I feel for you?”

Darren stops singing, and Chris’s smile is so beautiful and sad at the same time, and he looks down to his hand. Darren quickly jumps from the chair and run straight to Chris to hold his hands. Chris chuckles and shakes his head when Darren whispers something at him. Chris keeps his head down as if to avoid eye contact with Darren, but she knows he's not crying. Darren keep holding his hands and Chris whispers something back before looking up at Darren again. 

They stare into each others' eyes for a heartbeat before leaning in at the same time to close the distance between their lips.

She quickly backs off from the window and goes to help the wife to dry off the little dishes they have, sharing a secretive smile with her as if she knows what is happening behind the close door. She probably do. And so is the boss.

Not until later when Chris and Darren leaves; holding hands; that she notices Darren doesn’t wear the ring Chris gave him last Christmas hung around his neck anymore like he used to.

He wears it on his ring finger.

 

TBC

__


	6. Day 355- 370

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part-time waitress observe as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that.

 

**Day 355**

For a month she can only works for evening shift and gone by 8pm.

It’s not like she can help it, and eventhough her salary was cut off a little for that month because she couldn't work overtime like she did before, she can't see anyway she can make it work. The new semester is set to prove itself that it will not be an easy one.

She finally decide to leave her crappy flat that has no heater, broken toilet and wall so thin she is able to hear the people next room having sex (sometimes she plays count-how-many-seconds-he-can-hold-on and giggle childishly by herself); and decides to live with Jennifer who has an apartment closer to the college. There are four other girls living in the apartment— all from UCLA as well— and they are glad to have her there because she not only reduce their monthly payment for the rent, but she cooks more often when they don't have any classes. Apparently they mostly live off of takeovers and someone who is able to cook proper meals in the apartment is an achievement that they all so grateful of. It’s a good thing that she loves cooking even back when she’s in her old flat.

She already regretted taking entrepreneurship class; she thought watching her boss managing a business seems fun, but clearly it’s never been in her field of interest. But on the upside, she loves her psychology class.

Since her shift is cut short, it's been a little boring working at the diner.

So in other words, she has not seen Darren or Chris for the past month. But the boss’s wife keeps her updated; they had come to the diner for date night three times for the past month.

She is very happy for them; even if it has only been for a month.

 

**Day 370**

She is walking out from the library with a handful of books that she wishes can actually make her understand entrepreneurship better when there’s a music blast from speakers right in the middle of the loop; the place where students mostly hang out to get fresh air; and other students passing by starts crowding around. 

She is curious by now; so she joins them and watch as a group of boys and girls do a dance routine; or flash mob to a cover of ‘Empire State of Mind’. They are all wearing black shirts with ‘New York City’ writing on them; some of them even wear dark shades and caps. The other students who are watching are swaying around with the music and some are cheering for the flash mob. She finds herself grinning at the clear joy of it all.

“Huh, I don’t know the theatre club is doing the flash mob today, though I did hear they are planning to have one.”

She quickly turns around and comes face to face with a man with green eyes looking back at her, smiling. “Enjoying the show?” he asks in genuine interest.

“Yeah, it’s kinda good.” She claims, and turns back to watch it ends, as the group finish their dance and walks off like nothing happens; a flash mob sign of ending. The other students also start walking off to get on their original schedules. “I have no idea who covers that song though, they sound good.”

The man is standing beside her now. “It’s a Glee cover.”

She must seems confused; trying to remember what that is eventhough she swears she had heard it somewhere before, because the man laughs and explains.

“It’s a TV show about a group of singing teenagers in a show choir. It’s kinda big now.” He looks at her, amused. “I assume you’re not a TV junkie?”

“No,” she shrugs helplessly. “Never have been.”

He nods and notices the book she carries. “Can I take half of them from you?”

Thank goodness, her arms are hurting. “Yes, please.”

 

TBC

a/n: there are barely any Crisscolfer in this but please bear with me, this is an important plot. 


	7. Day 429- 452

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part-time waitress observe as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that.

 

**Day 429**

She walks in the diner later that evening when she notices something out of the scene.

Darren is sitting alone at the counter, talking to the boss and doesn't even notice her.

She waves in greeting at the old man who smells like lemonade at the corner, reading newspaper with a coffee and warm soup, goes to the back of the counter to hangs her coat and takes her apron. Darren finally turns to her, smiling; not as bright as it used to be; and the boss raises an eyebrow at her, signalling her that he has something private to talk with the man. She smiles back and goes to do her job with wiping the tables, though she couldn’t help but overhears them in the quiet and small diner.

“Why don’t you just refuse? I know most people don’t know you and Chris are dating but you can’t take another woman to the event…” the boss says, frowning at Darren. Darren tugs her loose curls in exasperation.

“I tried to tell that to Michael but he just ignored me. He said it’s good for public image, but damn it I can’t. Chris doesn’t even bring a date, I feel guilty.” 

The two men are silence for a while and when she's about to leave for the kitchen, the boss speaks.

“Have you talked this with Chris?”

“Yeah, we had a fight. He said he doesn't care anymore and I can bring whoever the fuck I want as date.” Darren sighs. The boss thinks for a moment, frowning.

“Why don’t you try asking Ryan’s opinion?”

“I did that earlier, he said it might not be a good time to come out; figures. But he said I better not hurt Chris’s feelings either. I seriously don’t know what to do. I’m stuck.” Darren buries his head on his arms and she immediately feels sorry for him, wanting to comfort him.

Before she can even go near them to help them figure out the situation; the doorbell clings and a sweaty Chris appears at the door.

“Thank goodness, I looked for you everywhere; your house, the studio, the set, the bar; I called your friends and I think I scared Charlene.” Chris walks to Darren who finally decides to look up and appears surprise at Chris’s sudden presence. Chris plops down on the stool beside Darren, taking his hands. He seems exhausted. “I’m really sorry. I don’t mean to be mad at you. It’s not your fault that you have to take her. I understand, and I’m so sorry for what I said.”

“No,” Darren quickly squeezes Chris’s hands back. “It’s not your fault. You have every right to be angry and fuck it if I’m not angry about it myself.” The boss smiles a little, backing off and nudges his waitress back into the kitchen. She frowns but follows him, closing the door.

They stare at each other for a while. The boss quirks an eyebrow; knowing she had fully listened to the conversation earlier.

“I hope they’ll get through this.” She shrugs, going to sit at the kitchen island and plays with her phone. The man in the phone wouldn't be running around the temple by himself.

An hour later when she goes out to the front to greet a customer; Darren and Chris pay their drinks that she doesn't realize her boss had sent out earlier and walks out hand in hand, as if afraid to let go of each other.

She really thinks they are afraid to lose each other. 

It's so easy for her to say "Fuck your managers!" to them, but the reality is different for each person. And the reality is they have to hide their relationship behind the Hollywood screen.

And she imagines it will not be pretty for a while.

 

**Day 452**

She is getting ready to go out for her date with James; the man that she met during the college flash mob; when she get a call from her boss.

“I'm not working today, I told you that,” she says as soon as she put the phone on speaker; exasperates that she couldn’t find her other earring. Jennifer chuckles at her from where she is sitting on the couch with another roommate; Anna while flipping the channels on the television.

The boss laughs through the speaker. “Well, we just wanna wish you good luck.” Clearly the boss’s wife is there too; she hears her laughing at the back. “We are so proud of you for getting a date.”

“You’re not my parents,” she rolls her eyes fondly as she gets more laughs from the boss and his wife.

Anna finally settles on a show. She squeals and claps her hands, taking the popcorn from Jennifer and taking the remote to turn on the volume. While she herself sighs in relief, finally found her earrings and grabs her purse. “Well, I’m gonna be late and thank you for calling me but I really have to go…” and that is the moment when she hears a familiar voice singing through the television and stops on her track to turn around.

Chris and Darren singing a duet of “Let it Snow” on a black and white TV show.

She can feels her jaw drop at the sight of it. The two of them singing and dancing flirtatiously around a house and clearly enjoying it. Jennifer notices her wide eyes and stares at her worriedly.

“Are you okay?”

“I…” she has trouble finding her voice and apparently the boss and his wife has heard the sounds from the television too because she can hear them gasping “oh no,” through the speaker.

“Is that… I—I have an idea of what they do for a living but…” she speaks the truth; she somehow knew Chris and Darren are Hollywood celebrities but to actually know they are actually actors and co-workers who sing together on national television and flirting like it’s their second job kinda takes he aback.

Jennifer frowns “What are you talking about?” she turns from her to the television and back to her. “You don’t know about this show? It’s called ‘Glee’, I’m sure you heard about it. Those two are boyfriends on the show; but the gel-haired one is actually straight, I saw on the TV he brought a girl on the red carpet on the last event… I forgot what the event is though…” she rambles on and Anna slaps her arm to keep her quiet as the song finishes and Chris and Darren walks out of the house and introduces themselves to the invisible viewers.

_"And this is my-- um, best friend and holiday roommate, Blaine Anderson."_

“Wha—“ she is thankful that she doesn’t burst out and shout; “No that guy is not straight; well at least I don’t think he is because he’s dating his own co-star and I know this because I know them.” But quickly clamps her mouth shut, says goodbye to her roommates and walks off the door to the three flight stairs; her phone still on speaker.

“Are you all right?” the boss’s wife calls out worriedly. “You know you can’t say anything about it, you can’t tell anyone you know them especially about them dating.”

She clears her throat and turns off the speaker, taking the phone to her ear while walking down the stairs, heart thumping wildly. “I know and don’t worry, you can always trust me and you know that right?”

The boss and the wife sigh simultaneously. “We know and don’t think about it too much. Have fun on your date.”

“I will,” she turns off the phone and slips it into her clutch, tugging at her black cocktail dress when a grey car stops right in front of the apartment. James comes out of the car looking handsome and glorious.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he says, kissing her cheek. She shakes her head at him and smiles.

“It’s fine,” that’s right; she gonna focus on this date and this handsome man who she really likes after months of spending time together getting coffee and meeting at the library.

She can think about what's going to happen when she goes back to work and confront her two loyal customers later.

“I’m so glad you asked me on this date.”

He grins at her. “I’m glad I did.” And he goes to open the car door. “Shall we?”

 

TBC


	8. Day 500- 545

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part-time waitress observe as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue.

**Day 500**

She is busy wiping the tables and cleaning up the windows, trying to keep herself busy and distracted when both Darren and Chris decide to stop by to have breakfast before going to work. The bell rings and her whole body stiffened. They walk to their usual table and she quickly takes out her notepad and doesn’t even look at them as she takes their order.

“It’s okay that you know,” Darren suddenly says, smiling a little at her. She finally takes her eyes off the notepad and looks at both of them; who are staring at her with soft looks on their faces.

The boss must have warned them that she found out about them.

“We never intend to hide our relationship anyway,” Darren continues, shrugging as he twirls his ring. “Most people in the industry already knows; as well as a few paparazzis. It’s our boss and PRs; they’re the one who suggested we don’t come out to public yet. And since we are still in contract with them, there's nothing we can do about it.”

Chris nods slowly and pointed at Darren. “He’s going off to Broadway  and star in a movie and I will be making my movie and publish my first novel, they didn’t want us to get sidetrack, I think.” he looks at her. "We're not mad at you, and to be honest we thought you already knew all along." he says in teasing tone.

She is silent, trying to decipher the new information she just got. “Okay, then.” She smiles. “Congratulations, by the way. For Broadway and movies and your book. I can't wait to see them. One hot chocolate, one tea, two American breakfast and a plate of doughnuts?”

They both grin at her. “Perfect.”

After they left half an hour later, she sits alone at the bar counter and stares at the streets outside where she can see a couple walking together hand-in-hand, ignoring the people passing by.

Chris and Darren doesn't have that.

 

**Day 520**

It’s the third day of January when she got the news that Darren is performing on Broadway. Chris and his friend; Ashley had come earlier and raving about how excited they are for him and they are determine to go see it as soon as they got free time. They said something about might not be going the same time as the other cast because Chris has some other obligations but he said he will go there and watch it even if it cost his life and Ashley joked how he better not wish that literally.

Darren plays J. Pierrepont Finch, who also played by Daniel Radcliffe and Nick Jonas. 

She is beyond impressed. She never watch Glee and never intend to start, so she doesn't know how good Darren and Chris both are.

But she knows that both of them are amazing.

 

**Day 544**

“So, how did you manage to sneak into the theater? ” she asks bemusedly, she knows no one caught Chris going in to see Darren on Broadway because she looked up the internet and heard no speculations about it; just a bunch of other Glee cast but not him.

Darren and Chris are sitting side by side, Darren's arm drapes casually over Chris's shoulder.

“I wanted to go with the Starkid, actually.” Chris takes a sip of his diet coke. She still has no idea what on earth is Starkid. “Lauren and Joey already organized this huge commotion to distract other people.” And Darren laughs loudly at that. “But I couldn’t make time for that, so I went with Matt. I went in just before the show started and left the moment it ended. I’m sorry I didn’t stay long,” he takes Darren’s hand and pats it gently. Darren smiles at him.

“It’s fine, I understand. Thank you for coming.” He kisses the corner of Chris’s mouth. "And I got your flowers, too."

Chris looks surprised and he blushes. Darren smirks at him. "Yeah, I know those flowers are from you."

“I wish I got to go to the show,” she sighs, clutching her apron. “I never got to see a Broadway show. And even if I can go, I can't make it in time because I have this entrance exam during your play and I can’t re-take it.”

“You have to make it in your bucket list, just tell us when you're free, I can give you a free tour.” Darren replies, grinning. “I’ve always been in love with Broadway but never thought I will be on it.”

“And you were amazing,” Chris compliments him and they kisses each other for a while before turning back to her. They were having a late dinner and there’s no one else in the diner so she comes to hang out with them on their table as she has nothing else to do. “What is this about an entrance exam, anyway?” Chris suddenly asks, curious.

“Oh, it’s just this college I applied…”

“Aren’t you already in college? It’s UCLA, right?”

She nods. “I took an entrance exam to further my study at Europe. It’s always been my dream to travel abroad for study. So a few months earlier my boyfriend suggested we take the entrance exam for Master degree at University of Cambridge.” She grins widely. “We both took the entrance exam and we both got in. He got a full scholarship though, but I got a big student loan from the alumni committee, so I'm going to Cambridge!”

“Wow! We’re so happy for you!” Chris stares at her with excitement, his eyes shining. “That must be amazing, congratulations!” He goes to hug the girl and she laughs happily.

“That’s awesome! We are thrilled! When are you going?” Darren is grinning widely.

“This summer, before the new semester start, so we can start looking for a place to live.” She is practically bouncing on her seat.

Suddenly, a thought comes to Darren. “So, we are not going to see you around anymore?”

She immediately goes silence, and she stares back at the two of them. She still remembers the first day Darren and Chris walked into the diner for dinner and talked about Harry Potter and Star Wars for almost three hours. She remembers the day she finally got to know their names. She remembers the day Chris fell asleep on Darren’s shoulder and Darren practically carried him back to the car. She remembers all the days the two of them came into the diner; sometimes each with a laptop and a guitar; Darren singing softly to Chris and Chris recited a bit of his writing to Darren. She remembers the day Darren came alone, frowning and obviously just had a big fight with Chris. She remembers the next day the two came in the morning together; obviously made up. She remembers the first day Ashley came in with them. She remembers how Darren was upset about his recent break-up and Chris stayed with him the whole night. She remembers how she missed them during the summer when they went for the tour. She remembers the day Darren came in to arrange his first date with Chris.

She remembers those lonely time when she first came to the city and had nothing but a crappy flat and a boring job with no friends until she opens up and become best friends with Jennifer and Anna and now lives in a cozy apartment and have a steady relationship with a man she loves. She remembers the days her boss taught her how to cook when there are no customers. She remembers the days she wondered where the boss's wife are going. She remembers the confusion surrounding the fact that she didn’t know who Chris and Darren are and got a shock when she finally did.

She remembers the days Chris and Darren walked into the diner as friends, then best friends, and crush, and now lovers. She remembers how she observed Chris and Darren as they both slowly falling in love with each other day by day.

She remembers how Chris and Darren made it worthwhile to be a waitress in a lame diner with hideous green door.

“... Yes, we won’t see each other around anymore.”

It’s sad, knowing how the two of them had literally changed her life in the span of almost two years. Maybe not immediately, but it’s the process of learning that she appreciates the most.

The three of them talk all night; and the boss doesn't even mind as he and the wife stays in too, joining in the conversation. They talk about their lives; their hopes for the future; their dreams; their past. There were no tears; just smiles and laughs and shining eyes as they know they will never have this moment of being together again in the near future. But they agree they will always cherish it.

When the sun starts to rise, they all decide to call it a day. She hugs Chris and Darren; both telling her to always remember them and good luck in Cambridge and she will always be their favorite waitress no matter what and she stands at the door, waving until their car is out of sight.

She never saw them again.

This is day 545.

 

 

TBC

 


	9. Day 960-2611

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part-time waitress observe as her two customers start going off as co-workers, best friend, and something beyond that. This is the finale.

**Day 960**

She is just getting out of class when she gets a call from the boss who is in California. Yes, she still calls him 'the boss'. She wonders what time it is there in LA when it's nearly noon here in Cambridge.

“Hello?”

“Hey," the boss greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, lots of works though. How are you doing?"

"Same old, same old, the wife sends her love." She can hear the smile in his voice. "Anyway, have you heard it yet?”

She frowns. “Heard about what?”

“Darren might quit Glee.”

“What?” she quickly glances around the campus and spots a bench near the fountain. She walks faster and sits on the bench, putting her burdens of books and laptop case beside her. She needs to sit down for this conversation. “Come again?”

“It seems Darren is getting frustrated with his manager and his… do you know about the girl he has been going to events with?”

“No, I don’t. I haven’t heard about him or Chris in a year.”

“Oh, right,” he stops for a while. “So, yeah, he’s getting frustrated with them trying to hide his relationship with Chris too much and he was thinking about quitting.”

“I understand it’s not easy for what he’s going through, but why he wanted to quit?”

“He said if he is not involved with Glee anymore, his contract with his current PR will be terminated and he and Chris don’t have to worry if their relationship is out to public. He came to the diner last night and told me this. Apparently he and Chris had an argument about this. They both love their privacy but it’s maddening for them to not be able to be close with each other in public. Chris doesn’t want this to affect Darren’s career and reputation and Darren doesn’t want the public to hate on Chris for turning him… gay.” She can almost hear him rubbing his temple in frustration. 

She shifts on her seat. Hollywood fantasy world is more complicated that she thought. “Do you think he will actually quit?” That might start a riot in both positive and negative way. The media will go crazy with this story for many months to come. The fans will be very disappointed. She knows at least Anna and her boyfriend will.

“I’m not sure, but don’t worry. He and Chris already made up. You know how they can't stay mad at each other." He stops. "What is your opinion about this?”

“… If they’re not ready, they’re not ready. It’s simple. They are both still young, I’m sure they won’t rush into anything.”

The end of the phone goes silence and for a moment she thinks the line was disconnected when the boss speaks again. “Sorry, did I bother you? I thought you would like to hear about them…”

She grips her phone and smiles. “No, you didn’t bother me. And yes, I do want to hear about them. I miss them. But I’m one of the few people who knows the truth about those two and to be honest, it kinda annoys me,” She shrugs. “I may not know a lot about them, but I care about them as my friends. I never intend to betray them, but it annoys me whenever I see the fans and media dance around being clueless. The fans has right to know the truth.”

From a distance, she can spot James waving at her and she waves back. "Look, I got to go. Just know, Darren will not do this to his fans. They mean a lot to him. Send my love to your wife and take care." 

Three days later, she gets a call from her boss saying Darren decided not to quit after all.

 

**Day 1478**

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the premiere?” James asks from the kitchen island, watching her intently as she prepares breakfast on Tuesday morning. “I can get the tickets for us. You might even see them again.”

She turns to him, smiling. She suddenly remembers that James is also one of the many fans of the hit TV show and the cast. The Europe premier of Chris’s second movie will be held on Sunday and from what she heard, both Chris and Darren will be attending the red carpet event. This might be her chance of getting to see both men again after two years of being in Europe. James has been trying to get her to agree to go to the premier and he even offered to get the tickets no matter what the price is. She had told her stories on how she knew the Hollywood actors to him ever since they moved to London and he felt it’s ridiculous that she didn’t want to see her old friends.

“No, I don’t want to go. Of course, I want to see the movie but I don’t want to go to the premier. We can go see it next week on Friday; we can even go get dinner at that bar you like after the movie.” She put the scramble eggs into the two plates and two toast and brings them to the island. He quickly pours two mugs of coffee for them.

“That sounds tempting, but are you sure you don’t want to go?”

“Yup,” she nods. “I’m sure. Besides, I don’t think we’re ready to meet yet.”

“Why not?”

She glances at the fridge where she hangs her _‘Struck By Lightning’_ and _‘Girls Most Likely’_ movie tickets. “Because they are still hiding.” Her eyes clouds with emotions. “And I don’t think I’ll be able to, if I see them again. I don't want to give anything away.”

James looks at her, slowly figuring out what she meant by that.

 

**Day 1683**

Both she and James are staring at the television, both stunned at what they just saw on the television where they are showing the red carpet event for Chris’s movie.

“Oh my god,” she slowly slids down to the couch and holds her palm over her mouth. “They are finally doing it.”

The cameras are flashing at both actors who are calmly holding hands. The interviewers are shouting lots of questions at both of them and it takes several bodyguards hold them out. The scene is hectic and she can see Alla keep pushing Chris and Darren away from the interviewers, Darren quickly pulls Chris closer and not letting go his hand. There’s a single interviewer though, who was excluded from the rest and waiting at the end of the red carpet with a cameraman. Alla stop and talks with the interviewer for a few seconds before the interviewer nods and greets Chris and Darren. She recognizes the logo on the microphone.

“Quick, change to E!”

James quickly grabs the remote control and changes the channel to E! The camera is focus on Chris and Darren as Kristin smiles at them.

“Okay, this is exciting! Your second movie! How do you feel about this?”

“Surreal,” Chris speaks, smiling widely and ignoring the flashes of cameras around him. Darren stares at him with open adoration. “It was surreal when Struck By Lightning came out and it’s still surreal now. I had so much fun filming this movie. It is certainly more fun doing a movie with big budgets,” he laughs and Kristin chuckles.

“Your character in this movie is a mental patient, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes that’s why it’s so much fun. I--I don’t know why but I was so excited to play this character.” his eyes crinkle. “I look scary as hell though. I didn't take a bath for a week to pull of that look.”

“He was! The house smelled like dead animal for a while, but yeah he fucking pulled it off,” Darren says teasingly. Kristin changes the microphone towards him.

“He did, I can imagine he totally did, with the hair and all,” Kristin nods and nudges at Darren. “How about you, have you seen it yet? What are your thoughts in this?” The camera pans over to focus on Darren.

“This will be the fourth time I see this movie,” Darren grins. “I mean, shit, I can never get over how amazing Chris did for this movie. The plot was so fucking twisted, I was blown away. Struck By Lightning will always be my favorite but this movie is like a full fucking force that hits you right on your stomach; you will be left breathless for a few minutes. I love every minute of it.”

“I heard you just came back from your show in NY?”

“Yeah, I performed at this charity last night and flew back here first thing in the morning. I would never miss this for the world, I’m so proud of what Chris created,” Darren who can’t stop smiling turns to Chris and wraps an arm around Chris’s waist. “I’m so proud of my boyfriend.”

Chris’s cheeks goes red and they stares into each other’s eyes; lost in their own world again. Kristin doesn’t look surprise at all. She probably had known about this long before it was out. Most media already knew about this, apparently. And it's not surprising. 

“You guys are adorable! How long have you two been together again?” Kristin beams at them.

 Chris and Darren looks at each other. “When do you think?”

“Is it official since that time or…?”

"No, that's not it..."

“Isn’t it before?”

“No, oh my god,” Chris laughs. “We don’t know, is it three and a half years?” Darren snaps his fingers and nods eagerly.

“Yeah, three and a half years. We celebrated our third year’s anniversary a few months back.” Their hands quickly find each other and their fingers entangles again. “When you know you’re together with the right person, you have no idea how fast time flies,”

“This is amazing, guys.” Kristin goes for a hug to both of them, almost teary eyes. “I’m so happy for you two and proud of your decision today,” she looks at their intertwine hands. “Thank you for allowing me to do the interview. Enjoy your night.”

The camera goes off to the other casts of the movie who are arriving at the red carpet. Harry, Amber, Ashley, Naya and Chord arrive later, and Heather arrive with her toddler, follow by Neil and David, Matt and his husband.

“I’m a fan of this movie,” Neil said when he is being interview. “And I’m here to support Darren and Chris. This is a big day for both of them.”

The red carpet live goes off for another half an hour before the credits roll and the commercials starts; telling them that the event is at the end.

They did it.

They finally did it.

 

**Day 1955**

Glee finally ended after it’s 5th season.

The Hollywood went buzzing for a couple of months after Darren and Chris announced their relationship to the public. They were received with open arms by most people but were harshly bashed by some short-minded assholes. Some even criticized that Darren and Chris’s reputation would fall due to this event no matter how many people support them; because Darren was not supposed to be with Chris and Chris was not supposed to turn Darren gay. They even blame it on characters bleed. However those critics were ignored. Chris got a deal to turn _‘The Land of Stories’_ into a movie by Disney, when he decided that he was satisfied with the book becomes _'a book_ '; making it the third movie he will produce and  a new book coming out, while Darren was offered main role in two movies and in the making of forth album. His singles can now be heard playing in the top music stations.

Both couldn’t believe how supportive their fans are of their relationship, even some media announced how happy they are with the couple.

Of course, some fans already 'called it' first. 

 

**Day 2611**

She walks into the diner as the doorbell chimes twice to announce here presence. The door is now painted blue, and the signboard is brand new with colorful neon lights to display the name of the diner. But to her, the diner remains nothing but the same. There are still not many customers in the diner, there are old booths along the windows, the counter with barstools, tacky old records hanging on the walls, lame music playing softly in the background; everything remains the same as if she never left.

“Welcome!” A young woman in early twenties with short hair greets her with wide smile. She nods curtly at her and walk straight to the table she knows best and sits.

“Here’s the menu, may I recommend you today’s special?”

“No, just a coffee for me please,” she smiles at the waitress.

“Coming right up!” the waitress takes the menu and disappears at the back door.

She looks around the diner; besides her there were only two other customers and they sits alone minding their own business. She turns to the window and notices the drapes are brand new with darker color.

The smell of coffee hits her at once and when she turns; the boss is smiling at her and serves her black coffee with her all-time favorite muffin. “It’s on the house,” he says. He’s getting old; she notices. The crinkles around his eyes are deeper and he’s thinner; but the gentle smile he always had on his face never changed. 

It feels like coming home.

“Thank you,” she replies and takes a bite of the muffin and moans; it still tastes the same and it’s still the most delicious muffin she ever had. “How’s your wife?”

“The grandchildren came and they went shopping,” He shrugs carelessly but he looks happy. “I promised them to close early to spend time with them.”

She chuckles. “I never thought I will ever hear you talk about your grandchildren.”

“Like they said, never say never,” he grins. “How’s your little girl?”

“Wonderful,” she sighs. “You know how two-year-olds are, they can never sit still. James promise to babysit her for the evening until I come back.”

“Good husband, that man of yours. How long are you gonna be in LA before you go back to England?”

“Maybe two or three days, we’re thinking about visiting his parents before we go back.”

Their conversation stop when the doorbell chimes again and the boss smiles widely when he looks over her shoulder to watch his new customers. “I’m gonna grab more coffee, I’m sure you guys have lots to talk about.”

When he walks away, the customers who just came in take his place and without a word settles on the seat opposite of her; the one with curly hair pulls his sunglasses to reveals his brown eyes and another one takes off his beanie from his neat brown hair. Both of them are supporting a plain silver ring, just like hers. She puts her hands on her lap and stares at the pair from across the table. A few moments passed as they just stares at each other with gentle smiles on the faces; the one that says nice-to-see-you-again, congratulations and thank-you.

“Hi,” Both Chris and Darren say and she finally, _finally_ lets out the breath she’s been holding for a long time.

“Hi.”

 

**The end**

 


End file.
